Lost Hope
by Tirnel
Summary: Summary: Rivendell's good harvest and hunts prompts Elrond to send the extras to neighboring human villages. Estel tags along secretly only to find himself utterly lost and then kidnapped. Please read and tell me if u like it.
1. Chapter I: A Good Harvest

Lost Hope

PG-13 for violence, child abuse, some language and some sexual references.

Summary: Rivendell's good harvest and hunts prompts Elrond to send the extras to neighboring human villages. Estel tags along secretly only to find himself utterly lost and then kidnapped. Several guest appearances.

Disclaimer: I promise I won't break them. I just want to _play_ with them for a while. *Evil grin* I am going slightly A-U with some characters, particularly Estel's ears. I'm giving them a slight point to give him an even more elvish look. After all he does have elf blood in him, however discreet. I read somewhere that elf genes were dominant…IDK, but it works for the story…

NEW NOTE: I noticed some typos and bad structure while rereading through and have corrected most of them if not all. So all of the chapters have been revamped a little in some form. Thank you for your time

A pair of silver orbs glistened as they stared up in fear at the man hovering above him. The sharp steel glinted in his hand and the young boy trembled as the man grabbed him roughly by the neck. The foul tasting gag in his mouth made it nearly impossible to breath. The ropes that tightly held his hands bound in front were bloodied and chaffed unmercifully. "I'll teach you what it means to cross me," the man said coldly, raising the knife. The eight year old closed his eyes and begged silently for his Ada to save him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Chapter 1: A Good Harvest

The year had brought a good harvest and a good hunt for Rivendell. The residents were so well off that the Lord of the Valley had decided to send off some of the extra goods to neighboring villages that had not faired so well. The oncoming winter looked to be a harsh one and the humans would need it more than they would. These extra goods were being loaded onto several small, but sturdy wains capable of going up the steep narrow sides of the valley. Full barrels and crates were loaded on and tied down with ropes. Celebfán was loading on some extra animal skins to one wain when Estel, who had been watching everything in excitement as he sat on the wain asked exuberantly, "Are you to go as well, Celebfán?" The silver haired elf simply nodded silently as he went about his work. Estel sighed as he looked down at his feet dangling above the ground. The dark haired youth sometimes wondered if the elf had been named "silver-cloud" because of the color of his hair or if it was because he was always gloomy.

Estel rather liked the elf, even if the feeling at times did not feel mutual. His family was from Lothlórien and he fought along side his brothers and father in the Last Alliance. His father and brothers were slain in the battle. The Silvan elf was lost in the mayhem afterwards and found him self in a sea of Noldor elves. He had seen no reason to go home and he was feeling so lost and alone that he stayed with the Noldor elves even after Imladris was founded. Estel's brothers had told him and Estel understood but he still wished the elf wouldn't be so gloomy all the time. His brothers would probably be going on this trip as well if they were here. They often were not and it saddened him. He knew it saddened his _Ada_ as well. Estel wished he could spend more time with them and go off on adventures with them. "I would like to go with you." Estel spoke rather cheerily, but inwardly he knew the answer was, "No". Celebfán lifted Estel off the wain and set him on the ground to make more room.

"The Wild is no place for a child," the elf responded solemnly as he did so. Estel's face formed a small half-hearted pout then flinched slightly when a small raindrop hit his nose. He gazed up at the overcast skies as the rain increased. The elves hurriedly pulled tarps over the wains to keep the goods dry. When these were secure, several elves and Estel ran inside to seek shelter in the house. Some leapt into or under the trees while others remained and sang as they danced in the rain. Estel's clothes were soaked by the time he got inside. Dry towels were brought to the wet elves and child. Estel wrapped his around his shoulders and went to his room to change into dry clothes before his mother could come and fuss about how he could catch his death of cold if he didn't. Afterwards, he sat on the windowsill in his room and rested his head against the cool glass with his knees up to his chest. He watched the elves dancing in the rain and listened to their songs. His gaze began to wander and his eyes lighted upon the wains. He wished he could go on adventures. He wished he could at least go with the elves to deliver the goods. He noticed one of the wains wasn't quite as full as the others. A smile spread across his face and his eyes gleamed.

The morning sun kissed the sky a light pink. The Lord of Imladris watched the wains carefully crawl up the side of the valley. He was surprised that his youngest son was not here to watch and bid them farewell. He knew the boy had been excited and wanted to go with them. '_It is still fairly early', _he thought, _'Perhaps he is upset at not being allowed to go.'_ He remained on the steps until the last wain was out of sight. Elrond treaded lightly through the house and into his study. He picked up the small fragile cup filled with hot steaming tea that had been prepared for him as he walked over to his desk and picked up the letter that lay there. Elrond stood on the open veranda reading the letter and sipping his morning cup of tea. Halfway through the fourth page of the letter, the breakfast bells sang sweetly across the valley.

Everyone sat down to eat. Elrond lifted his fork and noticed that Estel's chair was sitting empty. The child had been late before and even if he was still sulking (if was sulking), he had never completely missed breakfast. Gilraen was looking just as concerned and her worried demeanor grew as breakfast wore on. She had not seen her son all morning and had assumed that Estel had been with either Elrond or one of his mentors or simply out playing. Elrond excused himself from the table and Gilraen followed suit. Elrond opened the door to Estel's room to find it empty. The bed had been slept in but there was no other sign of the child. Elrond stepped quickly out of the room and inquired several elves as to the whereabouts of his youngest as he rushed outside to see if Estel was outside. His grey eyes searched the outdoors from the steps before hurrying over to the stables, ignoring the mud that splashed up onto his robes to see if the boy was in there but found none but the groomsmen. Several elves were now helping with the search. Gilraen and several she-elves searched indoors. Erestor checked the wine cellars and then the attic areas.

Gilraen was sitting in a large overstuffed chair, wringing her hands anxiously as she gazed down at her lap. She occasionally glanced up at the Elf Lord who was pacing furiously back and forth in the study. The clocked ticked by slowly and chimed seven times, reminding everyone in the room that it was getting late and there was still no sign of Estel.

A/N: Wow, that was shorter than I thought…It looked longer in my little journal I use for writing stories…The next chapters are longer…I think . . Next chapter, Halbarad and the Adanedhel. Gilraen doesn't make too much of an appearance as she should…I'm mostly going to focus on Elrond's view it comes to the "Rivendell" scenes. I hope you like it so far…which is really all I want to know…I'm not looking to win a Pulitzer. Estel was originally going to be six but it seemed a little too young so he's eight. (If your wondering about the clock…'cause I know some wondered about matches I had in another story…yes they had clocks…read The Hobbit, which is also where we find the matches ) Technically this is rated G/PG till we get to the 3rd chapter.. ….oops! Spoils


	2. Chapter II: Halbarad and the Adanedhel

Chapter II: Halbarad and the Adanedhel

The wains had separated into different directions after leaving Rivendell. It had been rather cool that morning but the day had turned hot and underneath the tarp, the heat was getting unbearable. Estel unclasped his cloaked and struggled to get it off without making any noise. The tarps still covered the wains in case the rain decided to start again. Estel's stomached growled lightly and he hoped that the other elves did not hear it. He was beginning to feel cramped in his small space. He recognized several of the elves that went with the wain, including Celebfán. It was nearly nightfall before they reached the village of their destination. It lay south west of Rivendell and lay just beyond the sight of the Bruinen in the east.

Celebfán was speaking to one of the villagers when Estel peeked out from underneath the tarp to see if any elves were very close. Satisfied that they would not see him slip out, he began to squirm his way out. His foot tangled on his cloak. He grabbed it and stuffed it as best he could into a corner of the wain, hoping it would go unnoticed when they unpacked the wain. He dropped down off the wain and rolled under it. Estel heard the man, possibly the chief of the village, invite the elves to stay the night and have dinner with them. Silver eyes watched them go inside a nearby house. He crawled out from underneath the wain and stretched the stiffness from his joints. A big yawn escaped him as he glanced around the village. It was so different from Rivendell. The houses were plain and most of them only single-storied and there wasn't even many of them. Most everyone was inside and the lamps already going. Those that were not were afar off and took no notice of him and most of them were women or young boys.

"You had better go home and get your supper before it is all gone!" A boy shouted as he ran past Estel towards one of the two-storied houses. Estel's stomach growled loudly as he stared after the boy, realizing he had not eaten anything all day. He did not notice that Estel did not belong there? Estel gave chase and shouted at him. The boy skidded to a stop as the distance between them closed. Now that the boy had gotten a better look at Estel, his eyes widened as he saw the intricate braids that were in and all throughout his hair and the slightly pointed ears and fair skin. "Whoa! Are you an elfling or a human child?" He asked laughing. He let out a whistle when he took in Estel's clothes. Estel was wearing a mahogany colored velvet vest and a soft blue tunic. He had on black breeches of a thin fine cloth and a pair of new boots. "That's some get up!"

"I came with the elves, but I am human. My name is Estel." Estel was old enough to know he wasn't an immortal.

"My name is Hal, do you want to have dinner with my family, or will you be dining with the elves?"

"Yes, please! You see the elves don't know that I came. I kind of stowed away." Halbarad was taken aback and Estel pleaded, "Please, you can't tell them, I'll be in so much trouble as it is when I get home."

"Alright," agreed Hal. Hal stepped around Estel and started to undo his braids. Estel immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He stood staring at Hal.

"Do you want my mother asking questions about you or not? We have to hide those ears of yours." Estel pondered this for a bit before agreeing.

"Well, okay, just be careful not to tangle my hair, I didn't bring a brush." Hal continued to unbraid the hair with a shake of his head. When he had finished, it had seemed to have taken forever to get them all undone, Estel's hair hung down near the middle of his back, slightly crimped from being braided for a long time.

"Maybe it would have been better to leave it up!" Hal's own hair only went to his shoulders. "Apart from taking off your vest, I'm not sure there is not much we can do to make you look less noticeable." Estel took off the vest and held it in his hands.

"What shall we do with it?" Hal took it and place it behind a rain barrel next to the house.

"Come on, we are very late for dinner." Hal and Estel raced inside the house and into the dining area. Hal's mother looked at him with an angry scowl, her hands on her hips.

"Halbarad! Do you realize how late it is? It's dark out now and we have been holding supper. It's probably cold now and I was about to come looking for you," her eyes fell on Estel and her tone softened, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Eh…er…Rána, mother. Rána, this is my mother Helkawen. His family is visiting and I invited Rána over for dinner, if that's alright."

"Yes, of course it is, but I have had not heard of any other visitors other than the elves," she said doubtfully, but she was not one to ask many questions. As Hal and Estel took seats at the small table, Helkawen fetched an extra plate for Estel. Estel was feeling rather at home here, which surprised him but at the same time didn't. It all seemed somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't place it, which made him slightly uncomfortable. He sat across from Hal's older sister and their baby brother lay in a basket off to the side. The sister kept on looking over at Estel and giggled whenever Estel looked back.

Confused at this Estel noticed that Hal's father was not present, "Where is your father?"

"He's…out in the…wilds. Protecting the northern kingdom and all…you know." Halbarad managed between bites. Not caring to wait till Estel got his plate. Estel did not know…he was not sure what Hal had meant so he just said, "Oh," and glanced around a bit trying to pretend he understood. Helkawen sat a plate of food down in front of Estel before slapping Hal, not too hard, in the back of the head.

"Halbarad, where are your manners?" she reproached her son. She sat down at the table between Hal and his sister and took her cup in her hand, "How old are you, Rána?"

"Eight," he answered, "and thank you for the dinner, it looks delicious."

"You are quite welcome and very polite too. Halbarad is six."

"But my birthday is only a month away!" Hal boasted.

"That is Hiril," she motioned at her daughter, "She is also eight years old." Estel looked at her and she giggled again. The baby started crying and Helkawen went over to the basket. She picked him up and began to rock and shush him.

"That's my baby brother, Halmir," said Hal. Estel hadn't started eating when his plate was set down and noticed now that he hadn't, so he picked up his knife and fork and sliced off a small piece of meat and ate it. Hal glared at him and kicked him in the leg underneath the table. Estel stopped chewing and stared back in surprise, "Use a little less decorum will ya?" Halbarad whispered, "You're such a Nancy-boy!"

"I am not!" Estel glared and whispered back. Estel resumed chewing the meat, considering desperately how to not use the manners that had been drilled into him all his life. By the time they finished dinner, Estel was quite sure his leg was covered in bruises form Hal's constant kicking. Helkawen took the baby into another room while the children washed up. Hiril and Hal were washing the dishes while Estel glanced about the kitchen. It was so much smaller than the one at home. He fidgeted nervously with the edge of his tunic. Hiril wouldn't quit staring at him but he was to busy trying to figure out where he would sleep for the night to notice. "Do you think…I mean, would it be alright if I spent the night with you?" Hiril seemed to think Estel had asked her as her cheeks flushed deeply and she giggled some more as she turned her eyes back on the dishes she was washing. Halbarad gave her a queer look before shaking his head at her.

"Mother shouldn't mind but we'll have to make sure we are up early tomorrow so we can figure out how to send you back without your friends noticing." Estel nodded. His adventure wasn't as adventurous as he had hoped and was getting quite dull. Besides this he missed his family. Estel tugged himself into one of Hal's nightshirts. It was a little small but it would do. They were both tall boys but both very thin and could both fit in Hal's bed. Estel could see the stars in the night sky from where he lay. He could even see Eärendil. He softly began to sing a lullaby Elrond sang to him. Hal sat up a bit on one elbow and looked at Estel questioningly before shaking his head and lying back down.

A/N: It's a Númenórean village…Yeah, I didn't name it. I couldn't think of a proper name. I thought it fun to give all of Halbarad's family names that start with "H" . Hal's mom isn't one to ask too many questions, that's why she doesn't turn Estel in . She's got too much to worry about as you will see later, even if I don't let her find out the truth about Hal's father *evil grin*…oops I don't want to spoil too much! Oh, and of course Estel is not really a Nancy-boy. He's just rather particular about his hair and wants to use good manners. Next Chapter: Lost! …What'll happen when they wake up?

Halbarad: Tall tower

Hiril: Lady

Helkawen: Icy maiden

Halmir: Tall jewel.

Rána: The wanderer, a name for the moon.


	3. Chapter III: Lost!

Chapter III: Lost

A/N: Warning! The bad guys do a lot of talking down about the elves which includes them saying Elrond had a relationship with a whore. They also use a bit of language throughout the next chapters. Please, please do not be offended. It's the bad guys that said it..*Looks pleadingly and pouts*. I just wrote it down for them. There are some big surprises in store in the next coming chapters. When someone speaks Sindarin it will be in italics.

Halbarad raised his head from his pillow and squinted blearily into the sun that streamed in through the window and onto the two boys. He sat there for a moment trying to remember something when he jumped out of the bed and onto the hardwood floor, disturbing Estel in the process. Estel moaned and rolled over in his sleep. Hal was hurriedly getting dressed and struggling with his breeches. He held them halfway up as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Estel, "Wake up!" Estel sat up clutching the pillow with one hand, "Let's go we're late!" Estel did not need to be told twice. He nearly flew out of the bed and into his clothes. Hal was still struggling with his tunic as they ran down the stairs and out of the house. Open air filled the spot where the wain had been.

Not a single soul was about and Estel stood staring at the empty place where the wain had been with his mouth agape. He slowly closed his mouth and now hoped that his discarded cloak would no longer go unnoticed. "I don't think they have been gone too long," Hal offered, "Maybe you can catch up to them. I'll get you a pack." Hal ran back into the house while Estel retrieved his vest from behind the rain barrel. When Halbarad came out, Estel was deftly re-braiding his hair, however nowhere near as intricate as before. His _Ada_ had done that. Hal shook his head and handed him the pack when he was finished. Hal pointed in a generally northward direction, "Rivendell should be more or less in that direction. Good luck to you!" Hal clasped his friend on the shoulder. Estel smiled weakly and set off hoping he could catch up with the elves.

He stumbled and slid, trying to maintain his balance in the slippery mud. It was raining again and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. He had run as fast and as long as he could but he never caught neither sight of the elves nor any sign of them. He had to change course several times because the brush and the shape of the land made it impossible for him to travel a straight course. Frustrated and tired, he finally sat down with his back against a tree, shivering from the chill and the rain. He hung his head in defeat, he was lost and he knew it.

He did not know the direction of the village anymore than he did of his home with changing course so many times. Sheltered a bit by the tree, he lay on the ground and curled himself into a ball as sobs wracked his frame.

A rough hand yanked the child off the ground and from his sleep. It was dawn and the rain had stopped sometime during the night. "What have we here?" The bearded man that held Estel asked. Estel stared at the man with eyes wide open. The man's blond hair was thinning. He had a square face and a scar that ran from the upper left corner of his forehead, across his nose, to the right side of his chin. The man was stocky and well muscled.

"It looks like one of those elven brats," said a taller thin man. He had dark hair and a narrow face with several scars, some small, some large across his face and over his exposed arms. He looked younger than the man holding Estel. Tattoos covered his arms and a large earring hung from his left ear. The man carried a bow and he spat after he had called Estel an "elven brat" as if the words had fouled his mouth. Estel was in trouble and to scared to contradict the man. The man holding Estel looked at him and grinned. Estel began to struggle but he could not pull free from the man's strong grasp.

"I think we can do something with you," the man sneered. He half carried, half drug Estel back to their campsite. A woman was bent over the fire she was tending. She straightened and turned towards them with one hand on her hip holding a long stick, "What have you brought back this time?" she said not sounding at all amused.

"A lost, lonely elven cub," the man threw Estel several feet in front of him to the ground. Estel hit the ground hard and fought to catch the breath that had been knocked from him.

"An' jus' what do you plan to do with 'im?"

The man walked over to the fire and sat down with his back resting against a log. He stretched his feet out in front of him and crossed his arms behind his head, "I was thinking of holding him for ransom. Those elven bastards are rich enough and will pay handsomely to get their kid back. You can see how he's dressed that they've got some money." The other man grabbed a piece of rope and bound Estel's wrists rather tightly. He yanked the boy upright to his feet. Estel glanced down and without warning, kicked the man in his groin. The man fell to his knees bent over, shielding himself and not wanting to show the amount of pain that had caused him. Estel brought his leg up to kick him in the head but the man grabbed the ankle that was in the air and pulled him down to the ground. The man punched Estel in the stomach and then slapped him in the face. By this time the other man had reached the pair on the ground. The stocky man reached down and pulled the man beating Estel off of him, "Now, now, Ravin, don't you go killing our little gold mine."

Ravin stood scowling at Estel and wiping blood from his mouth where Estel managed to strike him, "I don't care, Darryn! He's got it coming to him. Besides, how do we know which elven whorehouse he came from?"

"Look at his hair," Darryn grabbed a fistful of Estel's braids and released them with a jerk, "It's dark like the lot up in Karmingul and he looks just like those cursed elves we nearly ran in to last week. I'll wager this one's related to them." Darryn looked down at Estel. Estel was sitting hunched over on the ground. The blows he had received from Ravin were catching up to him, "Now," Darryn stepped towards the boy, "which elves should we contact in Karmingul?" Estel felt hot tears run down his cheeks. Karmingul must have been the Westron name for Rivendell but Estel did not feel like answering nor did he want to tell these men anything at the moment, "Answer me!" Darryn shouted and Estel flinched, "Answer me boy!"

Estel lifted his head and shouted, "_Grod naulion nibin!_" Ravin stepped forward and backhanded Estel so hard that Estel fell back to the ground. Estel felt blood in his mouth from the hard strike. He could see Darryn holding Ravin back once again. Once Ravin had calmed down a bit, Darryn released him and knelt down in front of Estel.

"Now, it seems my friend understood what you said but I frankly don't care. It's probably true anyhow." Estel looked at him questioningly. He would have laughed if he weren't in this situation. He had called the man an "underground dwelling son of a petty dwarf"', of being an insignificant son of a dwarf. Estel doubted seriously that this man was even half dwarf. Darryn continued, "I want you to listen to me carefully boy. If you ever want to see your family again, you will tell us what we want to know. Ravin here is not a very patient man sometimes. If you don't tell us, Ravin may have found himself a new toy to play with. Am I understood?" Estel nodded. Darryn didn't really mean the last part about letting Ravin hurt the boy but he wanted answers, and threats of that nature usually seemed to work. "Are you from Karmingul?" Estel nodded, "and which elves should we contact there about the ransom?"

"El-rond," Estel's voice chocked with his quiet answer. Ravin's brows furrowed and he called Darryn over to him.

"I don't know," he began when he noticed Estel was staring at him. His eyes were red and wet from crying but they held Ravin in a steely grip nonetheless. Something about the boy was not what he'd expect from an elf child and he was unable to hold the gaze. That irritated Ravin, but holding his ire in check, he grabbed Estel and dragged him over to the woman and then went back over to Darryn, "I don't know what this kid is trying to pull, but those two elves we almost ran into last week were Elrond's two and only sons."

"But the kid says his pop is Elrond."

"Impossible," Ravin shook his head, "His wife sailed centuries ago for the grey havens. This child is far to young to be hers."

"Maybe he's a bastard, I don't know and I don't care what whore this Elrond felt up as long as we can get a ransom from him."

"Do we really want the Lord of Rivendell's wrath upon our heads? It would be better if we found out whether or not the kid is telling the truth before we plan anything." Darryn agreed to finding out more about the boy. Ravin left the group to find out the information. Estel had very sharp ears and had heard the whole thing. At least up to the point where they had called is _Ada_ a whoremaster. He had never thought about his parentage before. His mother was a human and his _Ada _was an elf. He knew his mom and his _Ada_ were not married but he was both their son. Had his parents conceived him out of wedlock? His mind was reeling from these thoughts and it began to sicken him and his head to ache.

Ravin (a variant of Raven) : to obtain or seize by violence  
2 : to devour eagerly or greedily : consume wholly, to prey or plunder with rapacity : prowl after or devour prey : feed greedily : be or become ravenous or consuming

an act or habit of preying or devouring : PREDACITY, PREDATISM b : something seized or devoured as prey --Webster's dictionary.


	4. Chapter IV: Searching For Hope

Chapter IV: Searching For Hope

A/N: When someone is speaking Sindarin it will be in italics. Any translations (if needed) will be at the end of the story. Also someone's thoughts…it should be easy to spot the difference. What shall happen in this chapter? P.S. I don't mind questions about the story and any possible ideas on how we can have fun with Ravin and Estel.

Celebfán's group was not far now Rivendell. It was late afternoon and a rider on horse flew past with great speed. Celebfán called out to the rider, but the rider was already past. At first it seemed the rider had not heard him or even noticed but then the rider turned his mount around and galloped back, "_Celebf__á__n, Mae govannen_!"

"_Suilaid, Tathor! Is something amiss in the Valley?" _Celebfán noticed the slightly disheveled appearance of the elven warrior.

"_Aye, little Estel has gone missing. He is not to be found in the Valley and several of us have been sent out to search. Do any of you know anything?"_

"_I last saw Estel the day before we left to deliver the extra supplies to the villages. I saw him heading towards his chambers after we came inside from the rain," _said another elf. Tathor looked at the others who shook their heads, "no."

"_We shall be sure to lend our aid as soon as we get back to the Valley,"_ said Celebfán. Tathor nodded briefly. He turned his mount around and continued down his way. The group of elves hastened their journey and reached the edge of the valley in the early evening.

Elrond was speaking with two search parties when they arrived. Celebfán left the group, striding up to the elf lord, he bowed as he said, "_Hir nin, I have heard what has transpired and you have my deepest sympathies and my service to not stray from this task until your son is safe at home."_ The tired _Peredhil_ placed a hand on Celebfán's shoulder.

"_Hannon le," _he smiled faintly, "_Your help will be greatly appreciated."_ An elf was unhitching the horses as two others were removing the folded tarp and coiled ropes.

"Ai!" cried one of them when his eyes caught the sight of something balled up in a corner of the wain. He picked it up and shouted to Elrond. Elrond ran over and took the fabric. It was plainly a small cloak belonging to some child.

"_Aye it is Estel's,"_ he said as he held it. Estel had been on the wain all along, but where was he now? When Elrond confirmed that it was Estel's, Celebfán was on a horse within moments, bound for the Númenórean village before anything else could be said or done. Elrond ran into the house and returned with Hadhafang strapped to his waist. He leapt up on a horse an elf was leading from the stables to use and took off after Celebfán.

Ravin could see his house at the other end of the village. The few people that were outside this early in the morning as he strode silently to his house greeted him by his birth name. A name he detested, for like most of the Dúnedain, he had an elven name, Halgon, tall commander. No one is sure what made him hate the elves and everything to do with elves. Perhaps he blamed them for the state of his people. If you are if wondering if he was in league with Sauron, no he was not, that much was known. His wife was awakened by his entry into the house. After kissing her husband on the cheek she prepared a bowl of porridge for him. He sat down at the table and his wife set the bowl of porridge down in front of him. He took a few bites when the sound of horses and shouts came from the open window. He rose and stood looking out the window at the scene before him in the faint dawn. It was two elves on horseback. Ravin had never seen Elrond before and he guessed that this dark haired elf was he as he bore a striking resemblance to the twins. He strained his ears to try to hear the conversation but couldn't. The elves were talking with Dírhael who was in charge of the village. If the elf was Elrond, then the boy was telling the truth. It was apparent that the elves, especially the dark-haired one, were distressed about something. He was so concentrated that he did not notice his wife now stood beside him. "What ever is the matter?" The sudden sound of her voice startled him and he made an effort not to show it. His right cheek flinched slightly.

"It seems Lord Elrond's son is missing," he said coolly.

"Poor little dear. You'll be sure to help them won't you?" She patted his arm and then left to tend to her daily chores. His scarred hand grabbed his pack and his bow and quiver with the other. Ravin slipped out the door and from the village unnoticed.

Elrond caught up to Celebfán. They stopped a few times to rest their mounts for a time. Not daring to injure or kill them in their haste. They arrived in the early morning just as the sky turned a grey light. A shout went up and several people came to greet the elves. Elrond and Celebfán leapt from the horses before they stopped. "Lord Elrond, what has troubled thee that thou wouldst ride here in such haste?" a man stepped forward. He was an older man and Elrond knew he had seen him before but could not place him.

"_My youngest son has gone missing. It appears that he came here, have you seen him?"_ he asked so quickly in Sindarin that Dírhael couldn't understand what he said.

"My pardon, Lord, but my elvish isn't that good. Whom art thou seeking?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Forgive me, what is your name?"

"Dírhael, Lord Elrond," he replied. Estel's maternal grandfather. Elrond had only met Dírhael once and very briefly. His eyes locked with Dírhael's.

"Dírhael, Hope is missing."

Helkawen walked back into the dinning room where she had left her husband. She was shocked to find the room empty and the bowl of porridge sitting abandoned on the table, hardly touched. A smile played at her lips as she picked up the bowl. _He must have gone to search for the missing son of Lord Elrond. _After setting the bowl down in the kitchen she walked upstairs. She paused by Halbarad's bedroom door, then went into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She carefully pulled him into her lap and cradled him to her chest. Stroking his hair, she sat there thinking of her married life. It was an arranged marriage and as a ranger he was gone away from home most of the time. While they seemed to get along she could not say that she loved him. In fact they hardly talked to each other even when he was home. She didn't mind him being gone. Her children made her happy and she was never lonely but still she had to wonder why her parents thought he'd make a good match for her. "Mommy?" She started and looked down at the boy in her arms who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

She smiled at him, "Your father came home this morning," his face brightened, "but he has already left," his countenance fell.

"Oh, why?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell, the one I have told you stories about, his son is missing. I think your father went to help search for him." Halbarad pulled away from his mother and went to his bedroom window. The elves were still there talking with Dírhael. He recognized one of them to have been one of the ones his friend Estel had come with. The other elf looked a lot like his new friend, "Is that Lord Elrond?" Helkawen rose and stood next to him.

"I believe so."

"Momma?" he gulped.

"Yes sweetie what is it?"

"You remember Rána who was here the other day?"

"Here," the woman in front of Estel held out a half burned biscuit. Looking at it his stomach growled, "Well are ya hungry or ain't ya?" Estel slowly took the biscuit from her. She walked away while Estel sat studying the biscuit before putting it to his mouth. He closed his mouth around it and tried to bite down. _What was this biscuit made out of, rocks? _He tried again. After several attempts and just about to give up and throw away or save it and use it as a weapon, he managed to bite apiece off. It made him cough and his mouth dry so he asked for some water. The woman rolled her eyes but did not make a move to do anything more for Estel. _And the Mother of the Year Award goes to…_ Darryn got up after a few moments and brought Estel a small cup of water.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Estel," he said quietly staring down at the cup he held in one hand and the biscuit in the other as best he could with tied hands.

"Astal?" the man questioned, mispronouncing the word. Estel shook his head "no". "Well, ya got another name I can pronounce? I don't do well none with that elvish crap."

"It means 'hope'."

"'Hope?' That's a mighty queer name to name a body, but then again, I ain't your pops."

"No, you're not," Estel placed the biscuit and cup next to him on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Look kid, as soon as-" _Blast it all_, _it ain't no use._ Darryn shrugged and went for more firewood.

Estel woke shivering. The sun had just begun to rise and the cold dew covered the ground with an icy chill. He noted disdainfully that he was in much need of a bath and a change of clothes. He looked over at his captors who were still asleep. He sat there a moment looking at them when he realized he wasn't being watched. He rose up from the ground and crept towards the edge of camp. He stopped with his heart hammering in his chest when Darryn grumbled in his sleep and rolled over then lay still. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued. When he was clear of the camp he had decided to just run for it. He turned to start running and ran immediately into Ravin.

Ravin grabbed him roughly and dragged him back to camp. He shoved the boy forward. Estel's foot caught on a stone and he almost fell into the still smoldering fire. "Darryn!" Ravin shouted and cursed at him. Darryn bolted awake along with the woman and met Ravin with an equally icy stare.

"What in the blazes do want this early in the morning?"

"The kid almost got away from you while you were sleeping."

"Well, that is easily taken care of." Darryn grabbed a long piece of rope and tied it to a young tree. He motioned for Estel to come over there. At first Estel did not move but then Ravin started towards him and he did as he was told. He did not feel like any more bruises at the moment. Darryn tied the other end of the rope to the one that bound Estel's wrists. Estel looked at the young tree he was bound to. _Are they serious?_ He could escape that easily. His brother had taught him how make and escape several different forms of knots and this was one of the easiest by far. However now that Ravin was back, he better just stay where he was. Ravin would probably catch him anyways and he didn't know why but he felt safe near Darryn. Perhaps it was because Darryn had stopped Ravin from killing him more than once now. His attention was diverted when Darryn spoke "Well what did you find out?" Darryn asked a bit gruffly from being woke up early in the morning.

"Elrond is indeed looking for the boy. Are you sure you want to challenge him?" Replied Ravin. Darryn didn't answer. "From the way he was distressed I believe he would pay a price for him." Estel walked as far as he could towards the men. He jolted to a stop when the rope went taught.

"Ada will never pay anything! He will find you and slit your gullets! You'll never get away with it!" Ravin grabbed Estel and pinned him eye level against the tree with his arm across Estel's throat.

"We'll just see about that," he said coldly although he partially believed it. "We could just kill you now." He slowly pressed his arm harder against Estel's throat. Estel fought for breath as spots danced before his eyes. The woman fled the camp saying she wanted no part of that. Ravin's eye's followed her darkly as she left.

"Ravin, that's enough!" Darryn warned him. Ravin released his hold on Estel who dropped to the ground gasping for air. "I have no plans of killing Hope. Not at this time anyway"

"What did you call him?" Ravin spun around and riveted his dark grey eyes on Darryn.

"The boy's name is Astal or some form of elven crap. Anyhow, he says it means 'hope' so that's what I'm gonna call him." Darryn responded nonchalantly. He turned and walked away with his hands in his air. Ravin stormed off in a different direction, away from the camp.

Silence deafened the camp with the exception of the usual outside noises. Estel watched as Darryn turned the three animals on spits over the fire. Ravin had returned with them around suppertime. Unusual blood splatter covered Ravin's tunic and didn't seem usual from cleaning and skinning the animals. Estel guessed that they were squirrels and didn't give it another thought. "So," Darryn finally broke the silence, "How old are you boy? Six? Seven?"

"Eight," came Estel's curt reply.

"You got a lot of spunk kid, I like that, but Ravin here doesn't take to that kind of stuff, so you'd best do nothing to cross him and make sure you do as you're told. Got it?" Ravin looked up from the arrow he was fletching and then back down, resuming his work. The "squirrels" were just finished when Ravin jumped up and hastily put out the fire, forcing Darryn to jump back with a shout of surprise.

"We need to move now," Ravin pulled a cloth from his pocket and went over to Estel. He tried to tie the cloth around Estel's mouth but Estel fought. The boy squirmed and bit him once. Ravin hit him in the back of the head with his fist and the gag went in. Ravin secured it tightly behind Estel's head as Darryn picked up the rest of the camp. Ravin untied the rope from the tree and hoisted the boy over his shoulder. They fled from the campsite towards the northwest, Ravin continually glancing behind them. He threw Estel to Darryn and swung up into a tree then reached down and pulled Estel into the tree. Darryn followed less gracefully as they moved several branches up and waited. Ravin held Estel tightly with his hand over the boy's mouth. A band of orcs passed underneath and off into the distance. Ravin cautiously removed his hand and Darryn breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close for his comfort. Estel couldn't breathe a sigh of relief. The rag in his mouth that served as a gag was horrid. It smelled and had a foul taste to it and made it hard for him to breathe, as every time he took a breath he would smell whatever odors were on the rag.

"What would we do without you, Ravin?" asked Darryn lightheartedly. Ravin did not answer but waited impatiently for Darryn to climb down so he could take the boy from him. Darryn climbed down chuckling softly as if he had made a funny joke. Taking the rope binding Estel's wrists, he held Estel out into open air; then he lowered Estel down using the rope that had been tied to the tree. The strain hurt Estel's arms and the ropes cut into his wrists. Once Darryn had Estel, Ravin nimbly climbed through the branches and jumped to the ground. They made a cold camp under the tree. Darryn had managed to bring the meat he had just finished cooking and they ate that for dinner.

The next morning came colder than before. Estel was now regretting leaving his cloak behind. He wondered if his parents were looking for him at all. Ever since his first day of captivity, he had been thinking of what Darryn had said. It was the only way he could see his existence to be true, but he still just couldn't believe that Naneth and especially his Ada, doing something like that. Ravin was gone when he awoke and Darryn was awake and sitting upright holding the end of his bonds in his hands. Darryn said that he sent Ravin ahead to find someone that could take a message to Rivendell. They began to make their way to a village or town that Estel had never heard of before. The gag had thankfully been removed before they started and now hung loosely about his neck. Darryn still held the rope and walked ahead with Estel behind him. Estel was scared and miserable. He was cold, hungry, bruised, filthy, cut from the ropes that were bound around his hands, and he was bored despite the fact that he was with someone who threatens him. He almost liked Darryn though. If it hadn't been for the fact that Darryn was responsible for kidnapping him, he felt he would have liked

Darryn. One thing was for certain, he felt safer around Darryn than Ravin. As the day went on Estel grew only more bored. "Are we there yet?" he asked when the sun reached the center of the sky.

"No."

"Is it far?" Darryn shrugged.

"Do you think it will rain again?" Darryn shrugged again, "How'd you get that scar?" Darryn just kept walking, "Why do chickens lay eggs?…What are we having for dinner? Why is your hair falling out? Why does Ravin have those tattoos? Are your eyes brown or green? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? How-?"

"Shut-UP!" Darryn tugged on the ropes as he yelled causing Estel to stumble forward a bit. Estel looked at his surroundings and sighed.

*Suilaid: hello, basically…or greetings….

*Mae govannen: well met.

*Tathor: Willow.

*Hannon le: Thank you. I've seen this a myriad of different ways and don't know which is correct so I'm sticking with this one.

*Hir nin: my lord

*Peredhil: half elf.

A/N: I know the woodchuck thing was pushing it, but funny right? So, Ravin is of the Dúnedain and Hal's father. Bet you weren't expectin' that. Elrond may seem slightly out of character to some and will certainly seem later on, just read the Hobbit, chapter 3 and it will list his traits. You may wonder why the other rangers have not noticed Ravin's behavior…well he's a ranger and probably knows how to hide that stuff pretty well. I plan on revealing that later chapters, but it could turn out completely different than what's in my head since it's not written yet. We will get more into Ravin's character and see a bit of Gilraen in chapters to come. Did Ravin kill the woman? Yes he did. All right enough babbling, if you have a question about the chapter talk to me. Next Chapter, Chapter 5: Ransom Note. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter V: Ransom Note

Chapter V: Ransom Note

A/N: Thanks for the one review… I guess…again anything spoken in Sindarin is in italics as well as one's thoughts. Should be easy to spot the difference. Oh, and there is a flashback scene that shall be in italics. The town of Strayton, although merely mentioned (currently), belongs to Cassia and Siobhan, authors of the Mellon Chronicles. I take no credit for the town.

A man stumbled across the Ford of Bruinen. An elf on guard for any news or sign of Estel's return crouched in a tall birch next to the Ford. Upon seeing the man he lighted down and rushed into the water to catch the man as he fell into the water. The man collapsed into the elf's arms unconscious. The guard called to other nearby elves as he struggled to carry the man out of the river. Two elves ran towards them and together they carried the man to the healing wing of Imladris.

Elrond gazed up at the stars. Weariness from lack of rest and worry clouded his eyes but he refused to walk in the dreams of elves. Celebfán knelt down and gently placed a hand on his Lord's shoulder, "_Hir nin, you must get some rest."_

"_I am fine, Celebfán," _he answered wearily. Celebfán's emotionless eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. Elrond had not rested, he knew, since the morning Estel was discovered missing. Celebfán feared for Lord Elrond. So much pain and loss over the thousands of years of the half-elf's life of persons he loved. He feared that if they lost Estel, Lord Elrond might give up and fade. A part of Celebfán believed that Elrond would be strong enough for this and wise enough, but he also knew that grief could consume a person. Make one feel all alone in the world, insufficient, and lost.

"_Nay, Hir nin, you cannot search for your son if you have no strength."_

"_He must be found."_

"_He will be."_

"_What if he is not, Celebfán?_" Elrond faced Celebfán and stared deeply into his eyes. Familiar sense of loss and grief was etched on the half-elf's face. _"He is much too young survive in the wilds alone and unaided. He is the last, and I cannot believe that he was spared from the orcs that slew his father only to perish now and so young before his time. That is not what I have seen." _The memory of Elrond's first meeting with the young chieftain of the Dúnedain flooded into his mind.

_Elrond walked upon the flagstones down across the yard to where his sons and a young human woman and babe rode up. It had been foreseen in the recent years that Arathorn would be short lived, and now as he approached the new arrivals, dread edged at his heart that this had been so. He met his sons' eyes as Elrohir tended to their mounts and Elrohir helped the woman and child down. He could see it in their eyes. The grey orbs spoke of death and loss. He asked them silently with his eyes and they revealed to him that it was so. The woman approached Elrond timidly carrying the child with the Twins just behind her. Elladan introduced her as Gilraen and her son Aragorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain. Elrond called a servant and ordered rooms to be made for Gilraen and her son._

_The Hall of Fire was empty save one sitting in a chair before the great everlasting fire. His fingers lightly held a glass of wine ignored as His grey eyes stared into the flames that danced before him. His thoughts were dark and brooding. A small hand on his lap startled him out of his reverie. He looked down and smiled at the two year old who stood staring back at him. Aragorn held out his arms, "Dada, hold." Almost instantly the child was being cradled in Elrond's comforting embrace. Elrond's eyes glazed over at the contact as a vision unfolded in his mind: a young man, a warrior before Minas Tirith. He led an army through the city. A star was worn upon his cloak, people cheered and shouted and praised him, though Elrond could not make out what they said. The vision faded as quickly as it appeared and he was back in the Hall of Fire holding the two-year-old boy. Isildur's only remaining heir was to become king. He could hardly believe it after so many years that the young child he held in his arms was the hope of Gondor. He smiled and looked down at the child cradled in his arms. The boy slept. Elrond rested his chin on the boy's head and smiled softly, "Estel," he whispered._

The memory faded as his mind returned to the present, _"You're right, hannon le."_ Elrond succumbed to blending night with deep dreams one with another. Celebfán relaxed into a more comfortable position next to Elrond and stared into the night sky.

"Eru, watch over Estel. Keep him safe," he prayed as submitted him self to the same sleep.

Word reached them the next day of the man in the healing wing. The man had awoken and told the elves of the message he carried for Elrond regarding Estel. Elrond and Celebfán hastened back to valley. The healer in Lord Elrond first checked the man's injuries even though the other healers in the healing wing had done a more than adequate job with the man. When he was satisfied he brought a chair over next to the bed, "What happened?" The man explained that he was going home from the local tavern of Pine Hill, a small town not too far from Strayton. He was minding his own business when he was jumped from behind. He couldn't see the man's face and had no idea who this man was or what he had done but the man beat and dragged him towards Rivendell and told him to tell Elrond of Rivendell, that if he wanted to see his precious boy again, he would follow this list of instructions. The man in the bed produced a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Please do as he asks, he says he'll kill my daughter if I fail," the man begged. Elrond took the note from the man with a soft nod. He wished the man swift healing before retreating to his study. He leaned heavily upon his desk, panting with rage as fear gripped his heart. What foolish humans would possibly believe that they could challenge the Lord of Imladris? He began to weigh his options and the best way to go about this that would be safest for his son. It was a lot of money. He was to send someone with the money to the outskirts of Pine Hill within a week. There they were to wait till they were contacted. This person had to come alone or they would "hurt Estel". The only way he could see to keep Estel safe through all of this was to follow the directions. Then he would seek justice on these men who would dare to harm a member of his family. In a moment of rage he thrust his arm out and cleared his desk off in one sweep. Papers scattered and flew before floating to the floor. An inkbottle, luckily capped, thudded to the floor along with a few other items. Taking a few deep-calming breaths, he collected his self. He closed his eyes as he breathed and opened them when he calmed himself. He bent down and began to pick up the scattered objects.

Erestor stood outside the closed oak doors of the study waiting for his Lord to call him if he needed him. He had heard his Lord's shout of rage and the sound of items scattering. He restrained rushing to his side, knowing that Elrond needed this time alone. He had not seen Elrond like this in a long time. Not since… "Erestor," Elrond's calm voice broke him of his thoughts about Celebrían. As he approached him he had the suspicion that Elrond would do as requested of him regarding Estel. Elrond handed him the crumpled note, "_Gather the amount requested on this note and select someone you trust to take it to Pine Hill. Do everything the note requires_." Erestor took the note and read it.

"_Hir nin, this-"_

"_It is only money. Surely my son's life is worth at least that much," _he cut off his advisor sadly. Not even wanting to try and think of how someone could put a value on another person's life. He walked over to his veranda and gazed out at Eärendil with his hands clasped behind his back. Erestor bowed and left the room quietly.

TBC

Hir nin- my lord

Hannon le- thank you

I know rather short especially compared to chapter 4 but oh well. Hopefully the next will be longer.


	6. Chapter VI: Interesting Information

Chapter VI: Interesting Information

Note: We hear a lot of what is Ravin thinking throughout this chapter. In itlaics of course. All elvish spoken, again, is in itlaics with quotation marks and any translations will be at the end of the chapter.

_That was easy, too easy to be honored with a reward. However, I will acquire one nonetheless. I just hope Darryn realizes what he is up against. Why do I even continue taking orders from Darryn? He exhausted his uses years ago. What is it about that elfling that unnerves me so? Wants me to desire the feel of his blood all over me._ He took a sip of ale from the flagon he held in his hand in the dark corner of the common room of the Bubbling Kettle, an inn in Strayton. His dark grey eyes drifted over and examined the scantily clad tavern wench serving an already drunken customer at a nearby table. The man was singing a tune off key and rather annoyed Ravin. Her eyes met his and she sauntered with a spring in her step over to him. The empty tray hung by one arm against her hip.

"Anything more I can do for you, Love?" She asked looking him up and down. _She'll do nicely._ Ravin smiled and took another sip of ale.

"Yes."

A pair of identical faces on nearly identical horses rode down the side of the valley of their home. Their series of orc hunts had been a success and now they were arguing about the amount they had slain over the past few weeks. "_I still say it was three and sixty_," Elrohir once again claimed as he had already done several times on their journey home.

"_And __I__ say that you are still suffering from that knock you received on the head a few weeks ago._ _It was fifty and seven,_" replied his brother, Elladan.

"_You know, 'Dan, you never were really good with mathematics. It was sixty-three and you know it," _He pointed his finger at Elladan. Their horses clattered single filed across the stone bridge.

"_I killed three and thirty and you killed four and twenty. Three and thirty plus four and twenty equals fifty and seven."_

"_No, brother," _Elrohir shook his head, "_because you will see, when you add the __correct__ numbers: the twenty-eight I killed and thirty-five you killed, it will equal three and sixty."_ They dismounted and sent their horses towards the stables with loving pats and bids of farewell.

"'_Ro-"_

"'_Dan,"_ Elrohir quietly shushed his brother ending their argument and nodded towards a lone figure crossing slowly across the yard. Gilraen's face was mournful. Old and fresh tear tracks were on her cheeks. Within moments they were across the yard with gentle hands placed on her shoulders. "My lady, what has happened? Is Estel ill?" She looked up into elves' eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but whatever her words were converted into sobs. The lady fell against Elladan's chest and sobbed into his tunic. Elladan put his arms around her in a gesture of comfort. The twins looked into each other's eyes in silent agreement. While Elladan comforted Gilraen, Elrohir left to seek his father for the information.

Elrohir did not know much about human sickness, but surely it would only cause Gilraen this much grief if it were very severe. If Estel was sick, Ada would most likely be caring for him in the healing wing, but he found neither there. Elrohir peered into his Ada's study but it was empty. Puzzled at not finding his father in either place, he sought him in his chambers only to find he was not there either. He was passing Estel's door, when he paused. The door was slightly ajar. Perhaps Ada was caring for Estel in the boy's room. Slowly and quietly he opened the door further and looked into the darkened room. His father sat on the edge of Estel's empty bed staring down at his hands as if he was in deep thought. "_Ada?"_ At first he did not move, but after a long moment of silence, Elrond turned his face upon Elrohir. "_Ada, where is Estel?"_ taking a hesitant forward, Elrohir entered the room.

"Your brother has been kidnapped."

"What? How?"

"The why's and how's are not important at this time." Elrond motioned for Elrohir to come and sit before him. Elrohir crossed the room and sat on his knees on the floor in front of his father.

"What are we to do? What is being done?"

Elrond raised a hand, "You are impatient, my son." Elrohir opened his mouth in response but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Resting his hands on his knees he waited for his father to speak. "These men," he said at last, "whoever they are, have Estel and have showed no qualms about their intent to hurt or kill Estel if their requirements are not met. They have requested a large sum, which was loaded up this morning and is on its way to Pine Hill near Strayton, where we shall be contacted within the week."

"You're just going to let them get away with this?"

"Again you are impatient my son. I have sent a message to Dírhael to gather any of his folk he can spare and are at hand. I want you and your brother to go to Strayton. Find out any information you can about these men. If possible, find Estel, but use extreme caution when dealing with these men. My guess is that no one will show up till the end of the week they have allotted us to claim the ransom."

"Nai, Atarinya."

Upon waking, Ravin maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bed and stretched. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. He stole a glance at the woman that lay asleep next to him before standing and pulling on his clothes. The wood floor of the inn underneath his boots was old and creaked as he walked down the narrow staircase. He rounded the corner to enter the common room then darted back and pressed himself against the wall next to the door. Four hooded figures sat at the back of the room, two of which were rangers he could tell by their garb. He did not know the two that sat against the wall facing the doorway he was behind, but he had his suspicions. He swore quietly and ran his scarred hand through his hair, wondering how he would get out of the room without being noticed. The only way out of the inn was through the common room.

Ravin coolly entered the room and as expected was spotted by the two "non-rangers" who spoke the rangers. The two turned and greeted him, motioning him to join them. Reluctantly, he waded through the tables of the near empty room. There was not much business this early in the day. Halgon took a seat beside one of the rangers, both of which were from his village and very young. _Whatever their assignment, it is most likely their first. Pity they would most likely be dead before next spring. _Now that he could see their faces, he knew for certain whom the mysterious beings were as he gazed into their shadowed faces. _Confound these nuisanic* immortal half-breeds!_ _These brothers, or half-brothers or whatever they are to the little mutt._

"Hunter, we did not realize you were so close," the ranger closest to him greeted again by the name the local villagers had given him. "What brings you this far east?"

"He must of heard about their brother," the other said a little loud and motioning to the elves.

"Quiet, Sparrow, not so loud," one of the elves shushed the young ranger. Hunter glanced at each of the four before clearing his throat and adjusting in his chair.

"Yes, I have heard of this…this mishap. However, I have not yet heard what our brethren are to do."

Sparrow spoke again in a whisper, "We have only just arrived but we are seeking any information that may lead us to the kidnappers. If Elladan and Elrohir do not find and rescue their brother first, Dírhael is gathering any of us that can help to catch them after they collect and their brother is safe." _Interesting._

"Unfortunatly though, I am busy with other matters and regret that I cannot help you search for these men. I offer my sincerest apologies. However, if you would describe him to me in case I come across him during my business."

The same elf that spoke before described, "He's about eight years old, long dark hair often plaited, and grey eyes. He was last seen wearing a blue tunic with a mahogany colored velvet vest. We call him Estel." _That's the brat alright._

"I'm not wanting to sound like I am prying," Ravin questioned cautiosly, "but it was to my understanding that Lord Elrond only had two sons."

"Estel is…special," The other elf smiled. _This is very interesting. _Ravin smiled faintly back.

"I am afraid we cannot explain any further at this time," quickly spoke the first, "Perhaps it will be made known at a future time."

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Ravin stood up from the table, "I am late in leaving." And with that he left the Bubbling Kettle.

"That was odd," remarked Sparrow.

"Hunter is always odd," commented Thrush. "We are expected back soon. Come, Sparrow." They bid each other farewells and the young rangers left the sons of Elrond alone in the common room.

"'_Estel is…special'_?" Elladan questioned his brother.

"_He caught me off guard. It was all I could think of in the moment. Estel __is__ special,"_ Elladan nodded in agreement, "_I could have said something much worse. Thank Eru I did not."_

His long legs turned away from the inn, walking hotly. He wasn't one to give up on something once he had set out to do it. _These cursed elves and my "people" are going to make it difficult. I hate them. I hate their lifestyle. I hate the creatures that had killed my parents. I hate my parents for dying and leaving me alone. I hate my ancestors for their decisions. I hate all the chieftains of my people that lived and died during my lifetime. If I ever see another heir of Isildur, I'll kill him myself. Not that Arathorn or his son and wife had survived the last major orc attack…or did they? Arathorn was dead for certain, I know. I had witnessed it first hand, but I cannot recall seing the bodies of the child or Gilraen, although they had held a funeral for them._

_So, this Estel is "special". What makes him so "special"? He's not much older than Halbarad. Elves grow at a slower rate than humans do, from what I have heard. That would mean that the child is human. _

_What of his ears? _His inner voice reasoned. _Elf genes are dominant and show up in the descendents of Númenore* in various ways though it runs faintly. For instance, you are very tall of stature. _

_This is true._

_He could be just a human whom the elves have decided to take in for some pleasure of their own._

_What possible reason could they have to take a human child under their wings? Unless…_

_Unless he is the son of makes him and heir of Isildur._

_What of Darryn's plans for the boy?_

_Kill the boy. Get the gold if I can, but kill the boy._

_Darryn may talk tough but he'd never let any serious harm come to him._

_I outgrew Darryn a long time ago._

TBC

Nai, Atarinya: May it be, Father- Q. Closest thing to yes I could find in my pathetic crappy elvish dictionary on the weekend.

Nuisanic: alright I made it up. But hopefully you get the idea. Continual nuisances.

Sparrow: rather small of stature for one of the Dúnedain. Very active and self-reliant temperament. OC

Thrush: slightly older and taller than his brother Sparrow. He can sing well and has sung for the villages in Stayton and Pine hill area before, thus they named him. Their involvment with searching for Estel is not their first assignment; however, they have not been rangers long. They are often found near and around Strayton. I hope to use them again in another story if I continue writing. OC

Eru: The One, He that is alone- S. Ilúvatar (the All-Father-Q).

Quote: _Elf genes are dominant and show up in the descendents of Númenore in various ways though it runs faintly_. I have no idea whether or not this is true but it works for the story. I kind of made it up. And no, he's not a Scizo. It's just the way he thinks and sorts stuff out.

N: Rest assured the ransom is quite a bit, but I couldn't come up with a good figure.

Next chapter. Chapter VII: A Past Forgotten…or Darryn….I haven't decided yet…or even finished it yet : ). Thanks for the few who have stuck with me and my (at times) crappy writing skills and periods of "nonmuseableness".


	7. Chapter VII: A Past ForgottenDarryn

Chapter VII: A Past Forgotten/ Darryn

My Spellchecker was on the fritz last chapter and I noticed some typos after posting…forgive them…thanks for the other review and thanks for all those who have put me on their lists. It inspires me to keep going. This title has two names, yes…two names, I couldn't decide. Enjoy. (I think you know the rule by now …P.S. Strayton belongs to Cassia and Siobhan of the Mellon Chronicles. I have been unable to get in touch with them for their permission. I promise no harm will come to it, but if they wish me to discontinue using it, I will. I give them all their credit due to this town they made up in their wonderful fanfic series.)

Warnings?: Some brief nudity and implied rape.

"Father," the young man pointed in front of him. Thick black smoke rose from the distance beyond the hill that lay near their village. The father took off for the village with his oldest son on his heals. Darryn raced as fast he could to keep up with his father and brother. He reached the bottom of the hill and paused with his hands on his knees to catch his breath before continuing up the incline. His father and brother were already almost down the other side when he reached the top.

An overwhelming smell filled his nostrils as gazed down upon his village, or rather, what was left of it. Most houses and barns were burnt. Bodies lay strewn on the ground. Many were charred beyond recognition. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand and gagged, resisting the urge to throw up. Instead, he walked down the hill and through the remnants of a vegetable garden.

Two bodies lay in front of what was left of his home. His mother's blank eyes stared at him from there her body lay. Her body was naked and bloody. Bruises were formed where she was held and beaten. A young girl, his twelve-year-old sister lay nearby in the same manner. His breath hitched, tears stung at his eyes, staring back into his mothers eyes in shock.

Darryn's father and brother sought for survivors. Brother kept glancing back at his mother and sister, trying not to weep, seeing it as a sign of weakness. Something pierced his body and knocked backwards onto the ground. It hurt badly. His eyes opened to see a black-feathered arrow protruding from his chest. He clenched his eyes shut in pain and never opened them again.

A group of men were running out of an unburned house. Darryn's father drew his hunting knife and ran towards them. A man's sword cut into him and sliced up before with drawing.

Darryn's eyes got even wider as he watched the murder of his father and brother and the men rushing towards him. He seemed stuck in his place. His head was screaming at him to run, but he stood frozen. The men were almost upon him when green-feathered arrows flew past him and into the men closest to him. More followed after, seeming to strike in unison. Two beings rushed passed him, chasing after the remaining men who had chosen to remain and fight while others fled. Soon they too fled up into the woods.

"Are you alright?" Darryn looked up at the being before him. His mouth widened at the site. It was an elf! It was several moments before he was able to mutter and answer.

"M-mm-my father and brother, " he stumbled, vaguely pointing at their bodies. There another elf walked up to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head to make sure he was not seeing double. Darryn stumbled his way slowly over to where his father lay. The elves followed and one of them knelt to check his brother before standing and checking his father. "Do something," he whispered. The elf looked up at the other and shook his head slowly, his face grave. "Do something!" he repeated shouting at the elves, disturbed that they were not doing anything to help them.

"There's nothing we can do," the elf straightened from his position, "I am sorry." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No!" Darryn stepped back, pushing his hand away. "You're an elf, use your magic or whatever it is you do!" The elves looked at each other regretfully then back at him.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"We cannot bring those back from the dead."

"LIARS!" He screamed at them. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now. These elves were full of nothing deceit and lies. Only caring about their own people, just like the stories he had been told when he was little said. "Curse you!" He cursed them several times before running away into the wilderness.

One of the elves started after the boy, but his brother stopped him. "Let him go, Elrohir, leave him be. He would not trust us now."

He ran as far as he could before he collapsed to the ground and curled in on himself. He wept there a long time, screaming with each cry until he could scream no more. His was voice hoarse and dry.

Darryn woke from the nightmares of his past. The sound of his screams echoed still in his ears. He looked down at the boy sleeping near him. He sighed softly. The memory brought forgotten emotions back into his heart. He was a hard man and sometimes cruel, but each time he had stolen something it had been for a purpose, whether it was food to feed himself with or gain information for Ravin, but never another being. His own family had been taken from him. Now he threatened to take a someone from their family, even if it was an elf. But for what? Money? He rarely paid for anything; however, this money could pay off Ravin and maybe satiate him for a while. He had the feeling for sometime now that Ravin was growing tired of him. He was also feeling something dark growing in Ravin.

Estel whimpered and stirred in his sleep. He glanced over at him. Once he started something, he _always_ finished it without a second thought. Why was he having these thoughts now? Was he going soft? He smirked. He knew what it was it was the kid. After spending alone time with him, he had a soft spot for him. Those big grey innocent eyes. Every time he looked into them, he felt himself wanting to give the boy back to his family and forget the whole thing. The elves and their magic, he snorted. Estel was most likely using his elven magic on him to get him to release him but he would not give in.

It seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Ravin. Ravin seemed only to grow angrier and darker than before. In fact, he had not realized how dark Ravin was until Hope showed up and it was growing.

"Darryn?" a soft voice called to him out of reverie. The first thing he did was look at his eyes and mentally kicked himself. "I had a bad dream."

"So," he grunted back, "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ada says it helps to talk about them sometimes. That way they are not so disturbing."

"Fine, what was it?"

"It was about Ada and my mother. I heard what you said the day you caught me, about my Ada being…being an…but it just can't be true."

"Why not?"

"Because my Ada's an elf."

"And so are you and your mother, now go to sleep."

"My mother's human and Ada isn't my real father." Darryn sat up.

"Elrond is not your real father." Estel shook his head, "no". "Then who is?"

"I don't know we don't talk about him. It makes my mother sad. Elrond took us in when I was little. I do not remember my real father, but he had to be human because I am as human as my mother is. Elrond has always been a father to me."

"You are human."

"Yes, I should have corrected you earlier but I was afraid and you were frightening. Besides, adults don't like to be corrected by children."

"So, you just have one of those likeable personalities and are not using elf magic to make me like you?"

"What?"

Darryn shook his head, "never mind, go back to sleep, you are all right."

"Will you sing to me?"

"No." He lay back down but did not go back to sleep. He had to give the kid back, ransom or no. This was all wrong and a fine time to grow a conscious. He knew as much as Ravin hated Hope that he would never go back. In fact, he would probably kill him and take the ransom if he was reading him correctly. Was he in too deep now? Yes, but he knew he had to give him back. The trick would be how to do it without Ravin realizing too soon. Ravin had his ways of finding things out very quickly. He lay there in thought till dawn crept into the clear sky.

TBC


	8. Chapter VIII: A Change of Plans

Chapter VIII: A Change of Plans

N: Whoohoo! Up to 3 reviews now! I'm beginning to think you like it : ). And get ready for the longest chapter I think I have ever written! This chapter has a bit of humor/fluff in it. If you want to call it that. And of course, violence. It starts out the day after Elrond and Celebfán got back to Rivendell, if I did the math right it is about 3 days ago. I think you know the drills about italics now.

*~*~*Three days ago*~*~*

"_Hannon le, Tathor, for helping me with this_," Celebfán glanced over his horse as he stroked and patted down her left flank at the warrior. They tended to their horses while the animals drank from a stream.

"_You are welcome, mellon nin. Though I was surprised you asked me to come with you."_

"_Estel is my friend. He never ceased to attempt a conversation with me or make me happy despite my pensive moods. In fact, several times when he has visited me, I have not felt so alone and peaceful even at times. Besides, I promised Hir Elrond."_

"_Iston. However, we should not have left yesterday before knowing what our lord will do about the kidnapping."_

"_I know what I would have done if I were in his place. I would be doing what I am doing now, chasing down those black hearted filth before they can hurt Estel." _Celebfán spat venomously.

"_And that is why you are not him."_ Tathor smiled. Celebán's lips twitched, and for a moment, Tathor saw what he thought might have been a smile before his face relaxed again into his usual blank expression.

_CREEAAK!_

Halbarad stiffened and held his breath when the stair creaked underneath him. He listened intently for the sound of his mother waking up to come and catch him and scold him for sneaking off in the early morning. It was not even light out yet. Satisfied no one had awoken, he put his foot down on the next step.

_CREEEEAAAK!_

_Stars above! _He swore to himself when the next stair creaked even louder than the last. How did his father manage to sneak out of the house so quietly with steps such as these to wake up the whole village? Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Halbarad slowly put his foot down on the next step. It barely creaked under his weight. He let go of the breath he was holding and continued down the steps carefully with only minor squeaks and creaks.

His father was going to save Estel from the bad men that had taken him and he was going to help. He stood on his tiptoes to reach his cloak from the peg near the door. Then he grabbed his sister's cloak. Estel was not wearing a cloak when he had visited and it was going to get colder. He put on his cloak and then fastened his sister's cloak around his shoulders as well.

He opened the door and went outside, slowly shutting it so it barely made a sound. He then ran to the edge of the village where he had last seen Estel and kept going in that direction until it was light enough to read._ Now, if I were a kidnapper, where would I go? _Halbarad reached into his pack and pulled out the map he had filched from the meeting hall last night. He found the spot that showed where he was and looked for Rivendell where one of the men had shown him. It did not look far and a place marked on the map called Str- stra…he did not know how to read really well yet but this place was even closer on the map to him. That looks like a good place to start. He folded up the map and tucked it in his pocket.

*~*~*Present*~*~*

"Get up!" Darryn pulled Estel up from the ground to his feet. Estel rid the sleep from himself with a yawn and a stretch of his arms with a feeling of déjà vu. Then he shivered when he realized how cold it was. He could see his breath. Darryn unbound his hands, dropping the rope onto the grass below, and put his coat on Estel. It was much too big but he felt warmer.

"Are not you cold?"

"You need it more," Darryn picked up his pack, which he then put on his shoulders and scooped up Estel over his shoulder. Darryn ran off in a different direction than Pine Hill.

"Where are we going?" Estel asked as he hung over the man's shoulder. The man did not seem to hear him. Estel relaxed and allowed himself to be carried. It was then he realized Darryn had not rebound his hands as blood rushed into his fingers. His wrists were red, inflamed, and bloodied from where the ropes had cut into his wrists. "You do realize you have not tied me back up. Ravin going to not like it if I escape again."

"There is no need to, not where you're going and never you mind about Ravin." _He's my problem._

"Where am I going?"

"Where you belong."

"You're taking me home? What about the ransom and all that?" Darryn stopped and put Estel on the ground and knelt before him so their eyes were level.

"Estel, I was wrong to do this. I am sorry. If I had not blamed the wrong people for things that happened in the past, I would have helped you get home instead of keeping you from those you love and taking it out on you. I have done some very bad things in my life but never this and I realize now that it was wrong to do. All of my past has been wrong. Taking you back will not undo what I have done, but-" Darryn hung his head.

"But it is a start." Estel put his hands under the man's chin and lifted up his head. "Ada says we must learn from our mistakes. We always do them but cannot undo them, however, learn from them and move on and not make them again."

Darryn looked at Estel and wondered at such wisdom for his age. "Come, we must get you back before Ravin figures out what we are up to." He grabbed Estel's hand and ran.

_Where are they?_ Ravin paced back and forth inside a one room shack on the west end of Pine Hill. The floor was dusty from lack of use and cobwebs stuck in the corners of the room and on the table against the wall. _They should be here by now._ _Could they have been found out?_ _Perhaps he found out Estel was a human. He would not dare change his mind and take the kid back to those blasted elves would he? And Númenor didn't sink beneath the seas. But would he?_ He stalked out the shack slamming the door behind him.

The noonday sun hung overhead giving him more than enough light to read the signs on the ground of the abandoned campsite. The rope lay in the grass where they had left it. Darryn's footprints were the only ones leaving the site so he must have carried Estel. The prints also showed he was running.

Ravin picked up the rope and gave chase. They had a good head start but Ravin was faster and could run full speed longer than Darryn could. The child also slowed Darryn.

Estel stumbled and fell. He raised himself to a sitting position gasping for air. They had run for what seemed to Estel, forever, but he could run no further. Darryn halted and turned back. "Estel…come on, we…cannot stop," Darryn panted just as heavily as Estel. Sweat rolled down his face.

"I cannot run anymore. My legs hurt too much."

"I'll carry you again." Darryn moved to pick him up but instead fell to the ground clutching the arrow that protruded from his body.

"Darryn!" Estel reached for the man, but Darryn pushed him away.

"Run, Estel!" Estel fell back onto the ground and scrambled to his feet.

Ravin strode forward, drawing a knife from his waist. Darryn stood and made for Ravin telling Estel to run. Ravin grabbed Darryn, stabbed him in his abdomen with the knife, and withdrew it. Darryn fell to the ground.

"No!" Estel screamed. Ravin grabbed him with one hand and knocked him out with a hard punch with the other hand. Estel slumped over. Ravin picked him up and hung him over his shoulder.

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Almost being eaten by large animals of the night and only just avoiding a small band of orcs. Shouts came from off in the distance. Halbarad stood still and listened.

"No!" that sounded like Estel.

"Estel?" Halbarad ran towards the scream. He stopped just behind a tree where he could see what was happening. He saw his father pick up an unconscious Estel. A man lay on the ground and appeared to be dead. He must have been one of the kidnappers, Halbarad concluded. He was happy he had found his friend and father all in the same day.

Halbarad stepped out from behind he tree and ran to his father shouting. "Father!" Halgon turned to see his son coming towards him and Estel. He said nothing as Halbarad ran up to him. "You found him! You found Estel! You're the greatest, Dad." Halbarad threw his arms around his father's waist.

Halgon pushed Halbarad away from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked threateningly.

"I came to help you find Estel. He's m-my friend." Halbarad stepped back in shock. His father did not looked pleased to see him. In fact, he looked very scary. "Is Estel okay?"

It was then an idea came to Halgon. Halbarad was very smart like him and had the makings of a prodigy in him, after coming all this way alone at the age of six. Estel was very smart as well. If Estel was indeed the heir, as he suspected, he could turn them to do as he wanted. They would depend on him for their survival and in return, they would obey him or die. _Forget the ransom, this was a much better idea_. He smiled darkly down at his son.

Thrush and Sparrow paced around the campsite, looking at everything. "A boy and two men were here," Thrush observed.

"Do you know how long ago?" asked Sparrow. Thrush shook his head. He and his brother were new at tracking. Both were now wishing they had studied more. Sparrow watched his brother bend down next to one of the tracks and look at it. A sound caught his ears; he tapped his brother on the shoulder and hid in the surrounding vegetation.

Two horses trotted into the clearing bearing two elves. Thrush and Sparrow stepped out of the brush and made themselves known to the others.

"I am Thrush and this is Sparrow, we search for Lord Elrond's son, Estel."

"Aye, we search as well for him. I am Tathor and this is Celebfán. We have been looking in the area, from here to the river for the past few days. Is this your camp?"

"No, but we suspect it is the kidnapper's. If we read the marks right, they went in that direction," Thrush pointed in the direction the tracks went. "A man went in that direction I assume with the boy, and was pursed by another later."

"Then let us give chase. I will not suffer for him to be in the hands of such any longer," Celebfán offered his hand to Sparrow.

"Will she carry two?"

"Aye, we are light and our horses strong." Celebfán helped Sparrow onto his mare to sit behind him and Thrush behind Tathor. With a word to their horses, they gave chase. Sparrow told them of Elrond's decisions on the way.

At the sound of approaching horses, Ravin grabbed Halbarad and pulled him into a bush. Estel lay on the ground next them, still out, while Ravin covered his son's mouth with his hand and held the struggling boy still. "Quiet," he whispered into his son's ear. The horses passed and the riders did not see them. He had cut the rope in two, retied Estel's hands, and replaced the gag. He tied the other around Halbarad's hands though he had no other rag to gag him with.

As the riders passed, Estel regained consciousness. Looking behind him, he saw Ravin holding Halbarad. He tried to call out to him, but the gag in his mouth restrained him. At the sound Estel had tried to make, Ravin rolled over and shot him a look. The sound of the riders retreated.

Estel glared back at the man, fuming with anger. He rolled over and jumped at the man, striking at him with his bound hands, falling backwards as Ravin stood up.

Standing up from the ground, he held Halbarad, and looked down at the boy. _Defiance already! He dares to cross me. I should have expected as much but, nevertheless, a lesson needs to be learned here._

Staring back up at the man, he thought he saw something change in his eyes. Ravin dropped Halbarad to the ground. "Don't you move," he growled at him. Halbarad sat quivering with fear and did as he was told. Ravin turned back on Estel.

A pair of silver orbs glistened as they stared up in fear at the man hovering above him. The sharp steel glinted in his hand and the young boy trembled as the man grabbed him roughly by the neck. The foul tasting gag in his mouth made it nearly impossible to breath. The ropes that tightly held his hands bound in front were bloodied and chaffed unmercifully. "I'll teach you what it means to cross me," the man said coldly, raising the knife. The eight year old closed his eyes and begged silently for his Ada to save him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Halbarad watched as his father raised the knife to Estel. His father was going to hurt Estel. "Father, no!" He jumped up and grabbed his father's arm. Ravin grabbed Halbarad and threw him down next to Estel.

"Children that don't know how to mind, need to be punished," the tone of the man's voice man Estel shiver. He felt he was not going to be alive much longer.

"_Daro,"_ Tathor and Celebfán halted their horses. Thrush jumped down off the horse and moved forward. Sparrow tried to see around the elf sitting before him.

"What is it?" Sparrow asked, sliding off the horse to see. Thrush was knelt beside a man lying on the ground. "Is he alive?"

Thrush reached for a pulse, "Yes, but he needs help quick."

"Roll him onto his back," Celebfán and Tathor had joined them next to the body of the unconscious man.

"How much of the healing arts have you studied, Linaewë?" Sparrow asked his brother.

"Not much, and don't call me 'Linaewë'. You know I hate that name," Thrush glared at his brother.

"I know a bit about healing," the brothers looked up at Tathor, who spoke, "but I shall need some healing supplies."

"Alas we have none," answered Thrush. They stood in thought for a while when Celebfán remembered that he had Elrond's medical pack with him. He had picked it up when they had dismounted in Rivendell and forgot he had it. He ran over to his mare and retrieved it. Tathor took the bag and dug inside as he instructed Celebfán to remove the arrow.

As Celebfán withdrew the arrow, Darryn groaned and woke up. "Where's Estel?" he forced out.

"What do you know about him?" Celebfán snapped back.

"He's not here," Tathor answered in a kindlier manner as he tended the wounds.

"I told him to run, but I fear no one is faster than Ravin. Please, Ravin will kill him."

"Do you know which way he would have gone?" Celebfán asked but the man was unconscious again.

"I think he went back the way we came." Sparrow pointed.

"But we saw no one," stated Thrush.

"I don't think that matters. He could have heard us and hid and we not known about it."

"I agree," said Celebfán, leaving them behind with Darryn.

Tathor looked up from Darryn, "I'll stay here with him. Thrush, go find the twins."

Thrush nodded, "Sparrow stay here with Tathor and help him."

"But-" But Thrush was already gone.

Sparrow sighed heavily. He hated being left behind. Tathor saw his restlessness and attempted some conversation. "Your brother's name is Linaewë?"

"Yes, but he hates it."

"I don't blame him. It is a terrible name for a man. An elf may get away with it, such as mine, but not a man…what is your name?"

"Thalion. It's better than Linaewë anyways."

The hand holding the knife grabbed Estel's chin and pulled Estel's face close to his own, with the knife resting on the boy's cheek. "You know what the problem is with the world today? Improper training of children." Estel whimpered as Ravin let go of his face, allowing the knife to slide across his skin. "Sshh, shh shh," Ravin stroked Estel's cheek. "No, I don't blame you. It is not your fault. Nevertheless, you have to be punished and while we are at it, why don't we rid you of the Elven filth in your blood."

He grabbed Estel's arm and pierced the knife into it. Estel screamed out as the knife was slowly drawn down the length of his arm. Ravin rubbed his hand in the blood, held the bloodied hand in front of Estel's face, and held his chin in the other. "You see this? This is what I am talking about. Elven filth!" He smeared the blood on his hand onto Estel's face, and then he smacked him. He took a deep breath as he straightened and ran his bloodied hand through his hair, _speaking of which._

Estel's hair was no longer in its braid and rather mussed. "We shall get back to the matter of your blood later. First, let's rid you of this unseemly hair." Ravin grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head around. With the knife, he poorly cut off his hair about two inches below the ears. When Ravin finished, he pushed him to the ground. Estel sat on his knees looking at his hair mournfully.

Ravin turned his attentions to his son. He grabbed him and held him in the air before him. "As for you, you were told to stay put, were you not?" Halbarad said nothing but stared back at his father in terror. "Are you afraid, son?" Halbarad did not answer. "I asked you a question! Answer me! Are you afraid?" he shook the boy in his hands.

"Put the boy down." Ravin looked at the elf.

"Why should I? He has not learned his lesson yet. Besides this is none of your business, Elf!"

"It is my business when it concerns the son of Elrond. Now, put the boy down."

"Very well." Ravin dropped Halbarad to the ground beneath him. Halbarad cried out, feeling his ankle snap beneath him. He crawled over to Estel and the two huddled next to each other. "Ever play catch?" Ravin picked up his bow, strung an arrow, and pointed at Celebfán. "I throw you an arrow and you catch it, preferably somewhere vital. However, it is a longer game if we start out somewhere less vital." He laughed maniacally.

Estel spied the knife on the ground where Ravin had dropped it. Ravin's back was to him. Estel crawled over, grabbed the knife, and stuck it into Ravin's thigh. Ravin screamed out in pain and released the arrow up into the trees. Celebfán rushed forward before Ravin could restring his bow. Ravin jerked the knife from his thigh and slashed at the elf.

Celebfán jumped back, narrowly missing the blade. The man rushed at him with the blade. He swerved, ducked behind the man, and grabbed him. Ravin used this to his advantage and threw the elf's weight against him. He pinned him to the ground and straddled over him. With the elf below him, he tried again to stab him, while dodging most of the elf's punches.

Celebfán could not free himself. Ravin got him once in the shoulder with his knife. Ravin was not allowing him any room to maneuver in his position. Ravin wore an earring. It was a dirty, underhanded fighting trick, but this was not exactly a fair fight when one is against someone who is mentally unstable. He reached forward, grabbed hold of the earring, and jerked down. Ravin dropped the knife and Celebfán picked it up. There was nothing for it and only one way out of this situation. He plunged the knife into Ravin's heart.

Ravin's heart stilled and his _fëa_ left his body. His body fell forward onto the elf. He pushed the body off himself and went over to children. First, he tended to Estel.

"_Celebfán_!" Estel cried and wrapped his arms around the elf's neck when his wrists were unbound and the gag removed. "_I was so frightened_."

"_Iston_, _where are you hurt, tithen pen?"_

"_I will be fine, check Halbarad."_

"_Not until I have finished with you."_ Estel submitted and Celebfán looked him over. Most of his bruises were old and yellowing. His wrists and arm was bleeding, his skin was paler and looked thinner, but nothing overly serious. Apart from a broken ankle, the other boy was in much better condition.

"Is my father dead?" the boy asked as Celebfán looked at his ankle.

"Your father?" he asked in surprise. The boy nodded. "Yes he is, I am sorry."

"What did we do wrong? Why did he try to hurt us?"

"You did nothing wrong, _tithen pen_, and I do not know why he did what he did, but he is not going to hurt you again."

"I thought my father was a good man and I wanted to be just like him. Am I bad too?"

"No," the elf's blue eyes looked back into the grey ones of the boy. "A person is who he makes himself out to be and often times the person is not what he appears to be."

"What about my father?" asked Estel. Celebfán hesitated. He had not known Arathorn personally, but he had known of him. However, he was not free to speak of him. When Celebfán hesitated, Estel feared the worse. Seeing the look on Estel's face, he hurriedly answered him.

"I did not know your father, Estel." Estel hung his head, "but I know he died protecting you from a great evil and he loved you very much. Come, we must get your injuries treated." He picked up Halbarad and walked back to the place where he had left Tathor, with Estel holding his other hand.

TBC

Translations:

Hannon le- thank you

Mellon nin- my friend

Hir- Lord

Iston- I know

Daro- halt/stop

Linaewë- roughly translated it means songbird. : ) I know it's terrible. Thrush's birth name. Perhaps Linaewë's mother thought he was going to be a girl? : )

Thalion- Dauntless, well better than Linaewë anyways. Sparrow's birth name. No wonder they prefer their aliases.

Fëa- spirit

Tithen pen- little one.

My mind went in a thousand different directions at the end of this chapter, but went with the simpler one. I think about one more chapter and we should be done. : ) Does Darryn live? I guess we shall have to find out. Ravin went nuts. I could not believe it either. It just…happened! Poor Estel. His beautiful hair was chopped off : (


	9. Chapter IX: Never Again, Ada

Chapter IX: Never Again, Ada

Prepare for fluff n' stuff n' a whole lotta' heart to heart.

Tathor sat against the back of a tree in a state of relaxation next to the unconscious man, eyes closed, calm, and collected as he listened to the sounds of the forest. With thousands of years, elves had learned to be very patient and therefore did not understand why his human companion was so fidgety. He could sit here for days like this and not feel restless. One again, Thalion paced from one end of the glade to the other and back. "Must you pace so?" Tathor asked when the man's fidgeting again interrupted his concentration.

"I hate doing nothing," the young man responded.

"Perhaps you should try it. I find it rather engaging." Sparrow sat down next to the elf in the same manner, legs crossed, hands placed gently in his lap, and eyes closed. "Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Your tense and agitated. Take a slow, deep breath," he did, "Clear your mind of everything," he paused, "and let it out slowly. Do not think about anything."

"Tathor!" Sparrow jumped up at the boy's greeting.

"Estel, so nice to see you again. I am glad Celebfán managed to find you," he smiled without breaking his concentration.

"Halbarad?" Sparrow was shocked to see Halgon's son in the arms of the elf. "I did not know you had been taken as well. Your father will be glad to know you are safe."

"No he won't," he sobbed, "he's dead."

"Dead? He was fine the other day at the inn."

"Ravin, I mean, Hal's father was one of the men who kidnapped me," stated Estel. "Ravin killed Darryn and Hal got mixed up into the whole thing."

"How did…Hal become mixed up in it and who is Darryn?" asked Celebfán.

"Hal came to help find me and Darryn is one of the men who kidnapped me," Estel sniffed, "but he was a good man, he was bringing me back home when Ravin killed him."

Tathor looked over at the man on the ground, "Is this he, Estel?" Estel noticed for the first time Darryn lying near Tathor. Estel nodded. "Fear not, for he is not dead, but he is not entirely alive either. I have done what I can, but he is not out of the woods yet. You yourself need medical attention I see."

"I want to go home."

Ravin laughed loudly as the young man before him slew Lord Elrond and then proceeded to kill his brothers. Estel watched himself slay thousands of innocent people with Halbarad at his side doing the same thing. Everything they were told to do, they did it.

Suddenly, he sat on a white throne and the land was covered in darkness. The grasses and trees turned to ash. Animals fled the lands. He wore a crown, but Ravin always stood behind him, pulling the strings. The elves were forced to leave Middle-Earth. All but one left, a beautiful she-elf was weeping by Elrond's grave. The most beautiful he had ever seen. He felt compassion and walked towards her. She glared darkly at him and rose to defend the grave of Elrond. Ravin was there. He pointed at her and Estel drew his sword. He hesitated, she was so beautiful, but he had no choice. Estel could not bear to watch as he thrust his sword into the maiden.

Estel got older and Sauron came back into power. Halbarad turned on them and was sentenced to a cruel and torturous death at the hands of the dark lord. He felt alone and empty as he stood beside Ravin overlooking a great city. He felt he could bear it no longer. He had done this. This could not be true. He did not want this, any of it. Estel hid his face in his hands and let himself sink down into despair and the nothingness that he was…

Estel woke clutching his blankets as tight as he could. No one was there. He was alone in his room in Rivendell. He was not a man, but a boy, an eight-year-old boy. Halbarad had been taken home by Sparrow and Thrush days ago. Darryn was still recovering in the healing wing. Estel had told his father everything that had happened and Elrond had forgiven the man.

He climbed out of the bed and slid his feet into soft elven slippers. The floors were icy this time of year. He glanced about the dark empty hallway as he padded softly up to the large oak doors of Elrond's bedchambers. He grasped the knob with both hands and tugged the heavy door open.

The room was dark and he could hear the sound of the elf's slumbering breaths. Closing the door carefully, Estel walked slowly across the carpet to the large bed. Elrond was indeed asleep, his chest rose and fell soft and slowly with his hands neatly folded across and his eyes were glazed over.

Estel jumped to pull himself onto the bed but he slid on the slippery bed coverings and fell onto the floor, landing on his behind with a _thump_ and pulling the sheets with him. Elrond's eyes focused and sat up to see the disturbance. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets off Estel. "_Oh, it is you, tithen pen."_

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?"_ Estel stared up at his father from the floor. Elrond nodded and lit the lamp sitting next to his bed. He helped Estel onto the bed and sat with his back propped up by pillows against the headboard holding Estel in his arms.

"_Now, what is the matter?"_ Elrond asked him tenderly.

"_Adventures are not as fun as I thought them to be. I am never going to leave here again. Never again, Ada."_

_"I do not think that is necessary, ion nin. What is really on your mind?"_

_"Even though he was Halbarad's father, I am glad Ravin is dead."_

_"Estel, you should not say such things_," Elrond scolded.

Estel sat up and faced his father, "_But he hurt me and Halbarad. He also hurt Darryn and Celebfán_."

"_It is not our place to decide who dies, even if they deserve it. Death is not to be taken lightly nor celebrated. Darryn did many things that one could say is deserving of death but aren't you glad he did not die?_"

"_Well, yes. He tried to save me when he realized what he did was wrong."_

_"He changed, Estel. Anyone can change, if they want to."_

Estel pondered this for a bit then spoke his mind, "_When Ravin had his bow aimed at Celebfán; I stabbed him in the leg with his knife. I did not want to, but Celebfán was in trouble. Was that wrong?"_

_"No, I have no doubt Ravin would have shot Celebfán. You were protecting him and when protecting someone violence and death are sometimes unavoidable."_

_"Like my father?"_

_"…Yes, like your father."_

_"Can you tell me about him?"_

Elrond ran his hand through Estel's evened hair, missing the original length. He sighed, "_Perhaps when you are older_."

Halbarad sat by his window looking out at the other children playing below, he wished he could play with them, but his ankle was still mending and besides that, he was grounded. His mother had been furious and relieved, but had grounded him nonetheless. Hiril had pestered him about her missing cloak until he told her he had given it to Estel to use after their rescue. She was very excited to let Estel have it and did not care if she never got it back. Halbarad sighed heavily and put his chin in his hand.

I met

Translations:

Tithen pen- little one

Ion nin- my son

I met- the end

*~*~*~*~*BONUS SCENES*~*~*~*~*

It seemed such a shame to not add these little snippets after the story. Enjoy!

*Bonus Scene1:

Thrush felled the rabbit with an arrow form his bow, and then gathered his catch. That made two and that was enough for him and his brother. He walked back to camp. Sparrow was sitting still next to the fire with his eyes closed and his hands on his lap. He breathed deep breaths in and out, looking very relaxed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, don't break my concentration."

: D

*Bonus Scene 2 (Practically an Epilogue!)

12 years later

Aragorn left Elrond's study to go to his room. Elrond had refused him Arwen's hand, though he had not asked for it. In his room, he grabbed his pack and began filling it with items. It was best he leave until things cooled down around here. He did not wish to cause strife in his family. He opened the chest at the foot his bed and paused. Where would he go? Strayton, or Bree perhaps? He reached into the chest and pulled out a small blue cloak. Hiril's cloak.

Halbarad. He would go visit his relatives in the Dúnedain village. He had not seen Halbarad since that time twelve years ago, though he still saw Darryn from time to time. Darryn had left Rivendell a changed man; he even refused the bit of money that Elrond had offered him to help him start a new life. He wanted to do that on his own, and he did. He became a farmer, had even married, and had a son of his own, now turned eight. Estel smiled and folded the cloak and put it in his pack.

He set out the next morning and arrived within the next day. He looked at the village before him. It had not changed much. The house he sought sat a little ways off, and in a few long strides, he reached it and knocked on the door.

A boy of about twelve summers opened the door. Aragorn looked down at him and smiled, "Hello, Halmir."

"Mother!" he cried. He was unused to having strangers know his name. The door opened wider and a young man stepped out. He eyed the stranger in front of him. Dark braided hair to the waist, grey eyes, fair skin, and elven traveling clothes. It could not be.

"Estel?" The stranger smiled wider. "It is! Estel!" They stepped forward and met each other with a fierce hug. "No wains this time I see."

"No, not this time."

"Come on in, we were about to have lunch." He ushered Aragorn inside. Estel hung his cloak on the peg inside the door. "I have missed you, how have you been?"

"Splendid and you?"

"Who is at the door, Halmir?" Helkawen came into the foyer and saw her sons standing with a young man. Aragorn looked at her. Her hair was a little gray, but otherwise as he remembered her. She folded her arms and looked skeptically at him, "Let me guess, Rána, and he shall be staying for lunch."

"If you shall let me, milady, knowing how much trouble I caused the last time I was here." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed respectfully.

"And still very polite, I see. Too bad Halbarad did not take lessons from you in all your time together. Come, let's have lunch."

The four of them gathered into the dining room. Aragorn set his pack beside his chair. Hiril came out of the kitchen with bowls of warm stew and Aragorn stood up out of politeness. Halbarad leaned forward with his head in his hand, rolling his eyes. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, but his heart was already pledged to someone else.

Hiril nearly dropped the bowls when she saw him standing there, a tall handsome man, almost elflike in his poise. Royal and kingly he looked in his elven garb. He picked his pack up from the floor as she set the bowls down on the table, blushing deeply. He pulled out the cloak and handed it to her.

"I think this belongs to you." She took the cloak and giggled. Halbarad smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

The end!

: D

It was a much longer bonus scene than I anticipated, but I love it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. To My Fans

To all my endearing fans, the few, the proud.

I was inspired last night to draw Ravin and Estel for this tale.

I ended up doing several. To view, vist my profile page.

Hope you enjoy them,

Sincerely,

Tirnel.


End file.
